


Weak

by SilverOwlCity



Series: Inktober 2018 [15]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOwlCity/pseuds/SilverOwlCity
Summary: Peter could barely walk.





	Weak

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia.

Peter could barely walk. Sure, they’d managed to win, but he felt like crap. His armor had taken quite a few hits and was bent out of shape in some places. It dug into his skin, but was still more comfortable than the cuts across his face and arms from knives and swords and even a few hoofs.

He couldn’t wait to return to his quarters at Cair and collapse into his bed.


End file.
